


Around It, Around Him

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo Challenge, Diversity Writing Challenge, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While she has it, she'll enjoy it.  Like having him around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around It, Around Him

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Around It, Around Him  
 **Romance:** Izumi x Kouji  
 **Word Count:** 119|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for Digimon Flash Bingo, prompt #917, Kouji x Izumi; Written for Diversity Writing, section A, #75, write about a pairing that is not your OTP.  
 **Summary:** While she has it, she'll enjoy it. Like having him around.

* * *

The jacket smelled like Kouji. Sweat and light, anger and compassion, all rolled up into one. Izumi kind of wished she didn't have to give it back to him. It was still a little nippy here, even as they left the snow-capped terrain behind. But ahead rose the market, cupped in a warm embrace, and she had no more reason to keep it. 

The jacket didn't feel like him, though. From the few times they'd touched, she knew that very well. Where it was warm, he was cold, and where she could wrap it around herself, he always stepped away. 

While she had it, though, she would enjoy it as much as she could, just like being around Kouji. 

**The End**


End file.
